You rock my world
by David Vermillion
Summary: Broh/Biroh fanfic Bolin x Iroh Fluffy stuff and feels for chapter one part 1 xD long fanfic, will contain yaoi in later chapters, cheesy title :3 so read if you dare xD
1. Chapter 1

-After the war against Amon ended, Korra restored the people's bending abilities, including Tahno's. Everything seemed to go back to normal... Except for the fact that Mako is now with Korra, after breaking up with Asami, who left the city because she said she needed to be away for a while. Mako became a police officer, and Korra took up her Avatar duties, which left the fire ferrets kinda disbanded leaving only Bolin as an original part of the team. The pro-bending tournament was postponed due to the damage in the arena and the fact that Korra told Tahno that he had to give up his place as champion of pro-bending because he cheated, or else she would take his bending away again and well, since the fire ferrets needed more members than just Bolin, the match couldn't be possible for now, Bolin and Mako were now living in the arena again until Mako could save enough money to rent a new place... Yeah.. well, Maybe not everything went back to the normal, yes, things have changed, a LOT... and with these new changes Bolin couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by them all, they were just too much for him to handle, even more so now. He was feeling more alone than ever, you see, ever since Mako started his new job as a police officer he had to leave home earlier, and then he started dating korra, Of course Bolin felt more alone, but he had to be strong, not only was he kinda on his own now, but he had to make a new team, find good teammates for the fire ferrets and stuff, he also wanted to learn metal bending, so, yep, a lot of things going on, and not so much time.. he needed help, but destiny can be very... weird, and prepare twists as you will see later on-

"**Man, I'm so tired.. Who would say that finding new teammates for the fire ferrets would be so exhausting?**" -The young earthbender said to himself after interviewing 100 people on a same day, of which only a few got his attention, the rest were just fans who wanted an autograph or something like that. He then looked at the clock and realized he was late for his Earth bending lessons with Lin Beifong as his teacher-

"**Ooooh, spirits! Chief Lin is going to kill me!**" -And he was probably right, Chief Lin HATED to be left waiting. He took his stuffs and went running to the place he and chief Lin were supposed to meet, finding a very very angry Lin waiting-

"**You're late again Bolin, if you're not going to take this seriously, then we should stop right no **"

"**Oh no no no, I'm very sorry, I PROMISE it will not happen again, seriously!.. It's just that, I have a lot of things going on and no one to help me.. anyways, can we start?**"

"**Well, considering that's true, I'll let it pass just this once... Don't be late again, ok?**"

"**I promis**e"

"**Alright, first you have to show me how much you have advanced since our last lesson**"

"**Uh.. Alright**" -Bolin took a stance and Chief Lin started attacking the young boy, quick and powerfully, and Bolin countered every attack coming his way, which surprised the police chief, considering the boy's clumsiness and somewhat lack of attention towards things-

"**Very good. I didn't expect you to be such a fast learner, I must say you surprised me a little**"

_-Bolin raised one of his big eyebrows and stared at the chief, until he realized she was actually serious-_

"**O-oh Really!? Uh, well, thanks I uh train every time I get free time and before I go to sleep and when I wake up... Hehe**"

"**Hm, I see you take this very seriously, well I think, it's time to teach you more advanced things... Such as seismic sense**"

"**Oh wow! A-are you sure!?**"

"**You know very well, I'm always sure of what I do, otherwise, I wouldn't be the police chief would I?**"

"**That's amazing! I mean uh it'd be such an honor**"

"**Very well, but in order to learn, that you need this" -She took a blindfold and wrapped it around Bolin's head, covering his eyes**-

"**Alright, now you need to feel the earth with your feet, connect yourself with it, be one with it**"

"**Huh?**"

"P**retend you are blind, feel the earth's vibrations and connect with it... use it as another sense, like sight, or hearing, and** ..." -Just before she finished the sentence, Mako came into scene and interrupted the training session-

"**Chief beifong! Oh thank goodness I found you! There's a fight between the Agni Kai and the Triple Threat Triad** "

"**What? I thought the Triple Threat Triad disbanded after Amon took their leader's bending away**"

"**Yeah, apparently they got a new leader, and he declared war against the Agni Kais, and now they're destroying the city plaza**"

"**Ugh, alright, deploy all the troops. This is going to be a long night**" -Saying that the both of them headed to the door but before Lin left the room she said:

"**Bolin, I'm afraid we must postpone our training session. I'm sorry but duty calls" -she said this earning a sigh from the earthbender**-

"**Oh, It's fine chief uh, go kick some butts and uh... Mako?**"

"**Yes, Bo?**"

"**Please come home safe, kay**?"

-Noticing the worried tone in Bolin's voice, Lin stopped and stared at the earthbender-

"**Don't worry, he's with me, after all**"

"**Ok, you two take care**"

-They both left the warehouse where Bolin trained, leaving him behind. He took the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes again, he wanted to train more, but those damn triple-asses ruined his training. He hated them so much in that moment, he wanted to hurt those idiots so bad, he stomped on the ground.. And... what was that?.. He could swear he saw something... he felt something... but how? He's blindfolded and …. wait... could it be?... Seismic sense?... He stomped the floor again and he could feel everything, the movement and everything, like a mental picture of what was underneath him and around him, he did it again, and again, and again, and that's all he did during the entire night and dawn, he couldn't believe it. He had learned how to seismic sense, he was so happy, but he didn't realize until he took the blindfold off that it was already morning, he was worried about whether Mako was worried about him. Suddenly the warehouse door opened, letting the sunlight come in, and there was a figure in the door, the figure of a man, a tall man, a tall well-built man, with apparently black hair, Bolin realised, eyes getting used to the sudden light, he could see it was General Iroh.-

"**Oh, Bolin, here you are**" -The handsome firebender said, earning a confused look from the emerald-eyed boy-

"**Uh? General Iroh, w-what are you doing here? And what do you mean by "Here you are?" it sounds like you were looking for me**"

"**Well, that's exactly why I'm here, I was told by Lin to look for you, since you didn't come home last night**"

"**Oh.. Hehe Mako called didn't he? He must be worried about me**"

"**Uh, no, it was a man, I believe his name is... Toza?**"

"**Toza was worried about me?**"

"**Yeah, you and Mako didn't show up last night, so he thought it was weird, and he told the cops and well, Lin told me, and here I am. She told me that you would probably be here, so she asked me if I could pick you up and get you home**"

"**Oh I uh, I mean it's pretty nice of you sir, but I can go home by myself, I mean it's not that far and I'm not that - " -Before Bolin could finish the sentence he fell down, he would have hit the floor if the general hadn't grabbed him, and helped him to stand. Bolin didn't realize how tired he was until he actually moved, after all, he had trained all night long** .-

"**Tired.. well uh thanks for the help sir, I didn't know I was so tired**"

"**Well, don't worry. And by the way, you can call me Iroh**"

-With that said, Iroh carried Bolin in his arms and took him to his car, and it was then when he noticed Bolin was fast asleep, he looked so... cute when he was asleep, the general didn't want to disturb the boy and so he put him on the passenger's seat. They were on their way to the general's house, since he thought it would make Bolin happy to wake up and see someone, instead of his lonely home, where no one was waiting, since mako was at Korra's place, because Lin gave him the day off for, last night being his first time in such a riot. Suddenly a bump in the road made Bolin's head tilt and lay down on the general's shoulder gently, this one smiling gently while he continued to drive home-

End of part one of chapter one...

**Well, o_O this is what I feel is going to be the longest fanfic I've ever written XD Uh hope you guys forgive me for taking so long and the end of part one wasn't as I planned but w/e my brain is not as inspired as I wanted : oh well, stay tuned for more drama, broh feels, fluffiness and lemon :D Yours truly. Peach... Er I mean David lol.**

**Re-Edited by Me**

**And corrected by my sweet sweet mashimallow 3 thanks to her for correcting the grammar errors and the nouns and nuns and stuff xD :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 part two

**Ok uh so it's been a while since I wrote part 1... Hope part 2 is as awesome as part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK … if I did Broh would be the official pairing, not makorra...**

**Sorry makorra fans. **

**I also wanted to apologize for being so late for this part of the chapter, writer's block can be a bitch sometimes, So I hope you enjoy this part as much as the first part. Oh oh, This part won't be so long, so I might start writing chapter 3 right away. Read, enjoy and if you can review, reviews are always welcome :)**

**PS: (I'm a bit of a makorra fan too)**

**You rock my world.**

**Loneliness Part Two.**

-Bolin woke up in an unknown bed, still in his clothes, he rubbed his eyes, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice-

**"It's nice to see you waking up"**

-It was general iroh who after arriving at his house in republic city seeing bolin was still asleep carried him bridal style to the bed where he was now sitting on-

"**General Iroh?... Uh where.. where am I? How did I get here?"**

"**You're in my house, I brought you here after I picked you up in the warehouse, I suppose you were quite tired since you've been sleeping since yesterday I hope you're Ok with me bringing you here."**

"**Yeah, it's more than fine, an honor actually, but what about mako, was he okay with it?"**

"**Well, I didn't really talk to him, he was with korra in the air temple"**

"**Oh... I see..." **-Seeing that the green-eyed boy's mood change he worried a little bit-

"**Is everything alright? You seem to be a little depressed"**

"**Yeah, it's fine... I'm fine.. Is just that... Mako is spending a little too much time with korra and being a cop that we haven't really spent... time and I know, I should be glad for him and I am but... I can't help feeling... kinda lonely... Does that make me a bad person?"**

"**Not at all, Mako is your brother, you grew up together, it's ok to feel that way, just talk to him and tell him how you feel."**

"**Nah, it's fine we'll get to spend some time together.. I hope"**

"**Well, if it helps, you're not alone you have pabu... and you can count on me too"**

**-**The General said that and brushed bolin's hair a little-

**"General iroh"**

"**Yes, Bolin?"**

"**Ehm... Thanks... for letting me stay in your home and for listening to me and stuff... it really helped to talk about this"**

"**You're welcome, now you should get cleaned up and dressed, chief Beifong wants to meet us in republic city's police station by 2:30, the shower's right there and I got you some clean clothes, we'll eat some noodles on the way"**

**-**He then went to the room's door.. But just before he left he turned around looked at bolin and said:-

"**Oh and by the way, you can call me iroh" **

**End of part two.**

**I KNOW I know such a short chapter in exchange I'll begin writing chapter 3 fast, Hope you liked it _ Read and don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
